


Ever Dreamed, Ever Dreamed Of

by violetstorm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grouphugs, KH3 endgame spoilers!, KH3 spoilers, KHIII spoilers, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, Reunions, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, aqua/terra if you really wanna squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: Welcome back, Terra.





	Ever Dreamed, Ever Dreamed Of

**Author's Note:**

> I... hope I tagged spoilers correctly? Please tell me if there's another spoiler tag out there I should use.
> 
> I just finished playing KH3 a couple of hours ago and god, did the Wayfinder Trio finally get justice, closure and love. It's everything I've ever dreamed, ever dreamed of. Eh? Get it? Get it?
> 
> I was thinking about how Terra would feel in a body he could fully control once again and suddenly this came out. Honestly, I can't stop thinking about the Wayfinder Trio and how much they love either.

Terra flexes his fingers and they respond, they _actually respond._ He’s watching his hands and he can _move_ them, they’re _his,_ he’s back in _his_ body and his legs feel like they’re ready to give out on them but—

_Aqua! Ven!_

Terra turns around, fast enough to make himself dizzy and he sees them there, lying motionless on the ground and no, no, _no,_ he’s not going through this again, this isn’t happening, he can’t— he couldn’t have hurt his friends _again._

So Terra wills his legs to move forward, one step after another and he stumbles but there’s no time to fall and he begins running, ignoring the protest burning from his muscles. He skids to a halt beside Ven, and _oh, god,_ he looks so small and fragile and Terra scoops him up in his arms, holds him tightly, an apology that’s ten years too late.

Aqua gets up and she’s conscious, that’s more than he could ask for, but she hesitantly whispers, “Terra?”, her voice wavering and she’s searching his face. “Is it you?” she asks, but she’s already crawling forward, despite her injuries, already knowing the answer but too afraid that it’s just another dream.

Terra forces himself to meet Aqua’s eyes. They’re shining with tears, and his vision is a little blurry, too, maybe. He tries to remember how to smile as he looks at Aqua. She’s not a vision, she’s not fake, she’s no longer just a voice that carried him through ten years of slavery and darkness.

“Yeah,” Terra says softly. And, because she deserves to know how much she means to him, continues with, “You never stopped lighting my way back.”

That’s enough to set Aqua off, and she bursts into tears and nearly throws herself into Terra’s lap, her arms around his neck ~~unlike how he wrapped his fingers around hers~~ and her face buried in his shoulder. Terra’s taken aback, and he’d probably try to give her a hug in return ~~if he trusts himself enough to touch her, which he doesn’t~~ if his hands weren’t already full with Ven, who’s beginning to stir.

He groans and tilts his head to the side and Aqua breaks apart as they both look expectantly down at him. Ven’s eyelashes flutter and slowly, slowly, he opens his eyes and immediately locks his gaze with Terra’s.

“You’re here,” Ven says and he manages a smile.There’s no doubt or denial in his eyes ~~because he’s never mistaken Terra like Aqua did and gotten punished for it~~ , nothing but relief. He’s never hesitated when it came to Terra. Not when he went chasing after him ten years ago, not when Ansem showed up disguised as Terra in the Keyblade Graveyard and Ven ran up to him, not ever and Terra can’t help but think that it’s more than he deserves.

“I heard you too, Ven,” Terra says, and he lifts the boy up to better look at him. “You found me, just like you promised.”

Terra can’t bring himself to care about the tears running down his cheeks and evidently, neither do Ven and Aqua, for they throw themselves into his arms even though they should hate him for what he’s done and they’re both crying, too.

He pulls them closer, holding them tightly, too afraid that if he lets go, they’ll turn their backs on him and walk away, or they’ll be just another dream or Terra will lose control again and hurt them _again_ or any other one of those nightmarish scenarios he’s had ten years to come up with will happen.

But Aqua and Ven’s grip assures him that it won’t happen again, they’ll be here for him and they’ve always been here for him, keeping hope for ten years that he was still out there. They’ve never stopped looking for him or gave up on him despite all his mistakes, so all Terra can do is give out a breathy, “Thank you,” as he continues to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> terraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> This is short because I just wanted to get it out while the feels (tm) were still going strong, so excuse me if there are any mistakes, I didn't even give this a second read through. Terra deserves the world and I'm so happy with the way the trio reunited and I'm so happy that all of them were crying. Pre-KH3, I was beginning for KH3 to just! let! them! hug! and! cry! and they did and i cried and now i'm dead inside but also given life because of their happiness.
> 
> ...if you can't tell, I'm a bit of a mess right now regarding that trio. Anyways, thanks for reading. Happy KH3ing! ♡
> 
> (...I did not mean for this to have 666 words but hey, I'll take it)


End file.
